pgideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Statistics (Conception)
Statistics are what describes a weapon's capabilities. All headings Grade The grades are in order from least to most common weapons; , , , , and . The higher the grade, the fewer people have the weapon. Efficiency The higher the wounding power, the more powerful a weapon is. Fire Rate The higher the rate of fire, the faster it shoots. Capacity The capacity shows how many rounds a magazine can hold. Mobility The higher the mobility, the faster you move. Accuracy The higher of accuracy, the accurate it shoots. Range The range shows how far a weapon's projectile can go. Attributes Angelic themed weapons are exclusive. It means user must kill the player to fill the bar. Requires 5 kills to fully filled the bar, once the bar is full, the user can activate by the Secondary Fire button. Upon activated. The aqua blue barrier (unlike a reflector's and Barrier Rifle's shield) will surrounding the user, gained the damage resistance by 75% for 5 seconds. Gadget only. It means the user gain more armor points, depends on how much armor point increase on the gadget. It means weapons (mainly projectile/bullet based) can penetrate through armor, dealing more damage to armor at the cost of less damage to health points. It means when the enemies got hit by the weapon's projectile, they will temporary blinding for few seconds. ''Chronosphere Cannon'''' is exclusive.'' It means once enemies got hit by the projectile, their gadgets' cooldown will reset to 0 and temporary disable, the duration is depends on how long you charging the weapon. Demonic themed weapons are exclusive. It means user must kill the player to fill the bar. Requires 5 kills to fully filled the bar, once the bar is full, the user can activate by the Secondary Fire button. Upon activated. The red waves with the red arrow surrounding the user, gained the damage increase by 40% for 5 seconds. It means the weapon's projectile will increasing the size if they are go further away. Weapons with grenade launcher are exclusive. It means the weapon allow to fire grenades. For joke weapons only. It means the weapon must have some ridiculous statistics and look funny. Headbreaker Cannon is exclusive. It means the weapon has laser to target the enemy, which it is not very necessary. Weapons with shield are exclusive. It means it will stop projectiles from the hitting the user. This similar to the Energy Shield attribute, however the shield only protects a certain area. Weapons with bayonet are exclusive. It means the weapon allow to melee attack with a weapon's bayonet. It means the infected target will loses the health point instead of the armor point. Infinite duration till the target has been killed or cured, The infected player can be cured by the Health, Medkit, Medical Station or any Healing-based weapons. Dark Matter/Enchanted weapons are exclusive. It means the weaken target will become more vulnerable by 20% for 5 seconds. (10 seconds for Enchanted weapons) Category:Other